


Made in Japan

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan knows what's in the box. America suspects he knows what's in the box. England doesn't know what's in the box, therefore he opens it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Hetalia Kink Meme [at Dreamwidth](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=511005615#cmt511005615).
> 
> Warning: Mildly Dubious Consent

Japan had, over the years, leant America an obscene amount of manga. Some of it was romantic, some of it was on-the-edge-of-your-seat action, and some of it was scary enough that Alfred had to return it without finishing it much to the Asian nation's distress.  
  
And then there was the shameless porn.  
  
He never knew whether or not Kiku slipped it in on purpose or whether it was a genuine accident, but every time he would borrow manga there would be at least one or two books that were filled with nothing but porn. Porn, porn, porn until the cows came home and your dick was raw, porn.  
  
Eventually it started to get more direct, the books with women becoming fewer and fewer until they stopped being included entirely. And then the male on male books started to get strangely specific, with two blond men embracing as they made the fearsome beast with two backs.  
  
Some had green eyes... and some had blue...  
  
It had really struck Alfred one day as he was looking at one of them that Kiku was a manipulative little bastard when one of the books he had opened was literally, no question, himself and England.  
  
He had confronted the Japanese man after that, waving the book around, red-faced and shouting, and when Kiku had demurely looked up at him with those deep, dark eyes and asked,  
  
"You wish to not receive another book like that?"  
  
Alfred had... faltered.  
  
And thus began their secret relationship.   
  
(Of which Arthur was to never, ever, ever in a million years,  _ever_  know about because he wasn't sure how he would take Alfred reading porn of the two of them even if they  _did_  already have frequent and awesome sex. Arthur might be just the type to be  _insecure_  but moreover... Alfred didn't want to get in trouble.)  
  
Alfred would confide in Kiku the things he wanted to see in books and Kiku would happily deliver. There were always bonus pages in the back with kinks Alfred hadn't thought of before. Sometimes they were good and sometimes they were really, really bad.  
  
Today happened to be a good day.  
  
He had called excitedly to chatter on about the tentacle monster on page thirty-two and to ask some questions about how it worked and what exactly were those fluids and did those things really exist because that'd be so rad.  
  
Kiku had been fairly quiet on the other end of the phone but, once again, he managed to say something that made Alfred falter,  
  
"Would you like for me to send you one so that you may try it for yourself?"  
  
And so now he had a box in his living room that would jitter and jerk and shake and under no circumstances was he to open said box unless he intended to use the creature right away because once it was opened it would not be sated until it managed to get semen from  _something_.  
  
Obviously it could have all been an elaborate prank as Alfred was quite certain tentacle monsters  _didn't exist_ , but he wasn't taking his chances with opening that box.  
  
He'd gently prod Arthur for his opinion on the matter, he decided. He was the erotic ambassador, wasn't he? Shouldn't this be right up his alley? ... so to speak.  
  
With that thought in mind, Alfred drove to the airport, bouncing with unbridled giddiness at not only the week long vacation ahead of them, but at the thought of seeing Arthur for the first time in three months.  
  
  
  
"Where  _is_  he?" Arthur balked, knocking  _again_  at the door. Alfred's car wasn't in the car park but he had sent the man a text saying his plane had arrived early and he was simply going to take a cab...  
  
Sighing at the incompetence of his lover, Arthur searched the porch for a spare key and found one sitting predictably under the lone flower pot. For someone so paranoid about home invasion, he sure was careless...  
  
Well, it mattered not. Arthur entered the house and dragged his luggage in after him, thankful to get out of the drizzle that had started up. Hanging his coat, he decided he'd make a cuppa before bothering with lugging his belongings upstairs.  
  
Walking to the kitchen, he heard a mild thump from the living room. He paused, suspicious. "Alfred...?" There was a scratching noise of sorts and Arthur peered into the room cautiously.  _Was_  there an intruder--?  
  
He jerked in surprise when a slightly large box on the floor shook. "What in the name of..." Arthur murmured, approaching the box warily. Was this one of those things lovers did? Bought their loved one a kitten or puppy and boxed it up with a bow?  
  
That was actually a really sweet idea, now that he thought about. He almost didn't want to ruin the surprise.  
  
... But there were no air holes punched in the box.   
  
"..."  
  
Surprise-be-damned, Arthur jerked open the top folds, determined to save whatever innocent creature his idiot boyfriend had stuffed in there.  
  
  
  
Alfred opened the front door to very angry, accented shouting. He had only seen the text message when he was halfway to the airport, but apparently he was already too late. Creeping towards the living room like a guilty dog, he first peered around the corner, wary of whatever it was Kiku had sent him.  
  
It  _was_  a tentacle monster.  
  
It really was an  _honest to god_  tentacle monster.  
  
Alfred almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
The box was knocked over and the creature was sprawled in a slimy mass over the floor, two tendrils quite firmly wrapped around Arthur's wrists. The Englishman was struggling with the creature, yanking his arms, but each time the creature pulled back with equal force.  
  
"Sod off you cursed beast before I condemn you to the nether!" Arthur swore, the creativity making Alfred stifle a laugh. He... couldn't technically save Arthur at this point... The creature wouldn't stop until it had gotten what it wanted and...   
  
And Alfred kind of wanted to see that...  
  
Guilty but beginning to feel shamefully aroused, he stayed hidden in the shadow of the dark hall, watching Arthur try to fight off the creature.  
  
The monster seemed to just be messing with Arthur, because things only began to escalate once it yanked his legs out from under him. Arthur didn't _fall_  of course-- naturally he was held up in the loving embrace of those inquisitive limbs.  
  
They started to find ways under his clothes. Alfred felt his mouth go dry.  
  
"N- now see here!" Arthur protested. "This is  _highly_  inappropriate!"  
  
Leave it to England to try to reason with a tentacle monster.  
  
The snaking tendrils ignored him and Alfred heard a most delicious groan as one found the Englishman's cock. "S- stop that-- you  _wanker_ \--,"  
  
Technically that was an entirely too appropriate term. Alfred had to stifle another laugh. Did Arthur even realize half of the things that came out of his mouth? Geez...  
  
The tentacles went to work, removing article of clothing after article of clothing in their own special way. The shirt was conveniently tugged and shoved this way and that as long, slimy arms snaked under in order to be closer to the heat of the nation's chest and eventually the garment simply slipped off. The pants were down to Arthur's knees by this point for the same reason and the nation's underwear was barely clinging to his hips.  
  
The shoes had simply been yanked clean off.  
  
Alfred couldn't see  _all_  of what was happening from his vantage point, but what he  _could_  see made his cock ache. That perfect, porcelain body was hung up in the air, disheveled and half-naked, and two small tendrils had started a furious attack on Arthur's nipples. The nation in question was beginning to rose-tint from sex flush.  
  
"C- cease--  _ngh_ \-- cease this n- nonsense you--," Arthur wasn't struggling anymore, however, and his hips gave a delightfully little jerk as tentacles wriggled in his boxer shorts.  
  
And then even those started to slip down.  
  
Alfred licked his lips, breath tight as he saw that English dick standing at attention, a writhing, wet limb wrapped pleasantly around it as it yanked and tugged.  
  
" _Ah_ \--  _ha_ ,  _nnh_ \-- s- stop it, you!" Arthur didn't sound distressed--he never really had. Just confused and very annoyed. "You cursed beaaaaass--," The nation lurched forward in surprise as a tentacle wriggled at his backside. " _Oh lord_ , even there--?" Arthur asked to no one.  
  
Palming his own erection, Alfred stroked himself as he kept his eyes trained on his lover.  
  
He knew the exact moment that tentacle found its way into Arthur's tight hole, because the nation immediately began to pant in exertion like he always did during their own sex. His face was so dazzlingly flushed that Alfred found it hard to breathe.  
  
Arthur's protests started to wane. " _O- oh god_..." He whined, and then a beautiful moan was peeled from his lips and Alfred began to jerk himself off in earnest, knowing the creature had found his lover's prostate.  
  
After that words left Arthur entirely, as they always did. The tentacle in his ass was using its muscular limb for good as it pumped into him effortlessly, the one in front curling and tugging at his leaking length. The creature was pulsating around Arthur, tantalizing and teasing every square inch of flesh it could find-- tweaking his nipples, curling around his toes, daring to slip into his wanton mouth as it pumped that hole too and turned Arthur into a muffled, moaning songbird.  
  
As the cries became mewls and the limp, pleasured body of England started to jerk into the tentacles, welcoming them, Arthur came hard.  
  
And so did Alfred... all over the wall.  
  
The creature sucked Arthur dry before releasing him unto the floor and retreating into itself, becoming smaller. It sidled back into its box and even, politely, closed the lid.  
  
Arthur laid there for a time, panting and sated and looking slightly confused.  
  
Alfred was prepared to slink away when he heard the voice of the Englishman as he called out, "You can stop hiding now, I've known you were there for a while now."  
  
He hesitated, but eventually Alfred shuffled into the room, looking extraordinarily embarrassed. He gave Arthur a guilty, "Hello..."  
  
Arthur was sitting up, blushing furiously now at the sight of him. "Why didn't you try to stop that thing? I had squirming tentacles up my arse and you just stood there!" He looked vaguely humiliated.  
  
"I- I, uh..." Alfred fidgeted. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Your glasses kept reflecting light..." Arthur said, deadpan and clearly unimpressed.  
  
Alfred turned red, "Oh..."  
  
Still mostly naked, covered in some kind of sticky fluid as well as his own, and sore from being double-penetrated by some hellish creature, Arthur pouted.  
  
"Japan sent me that thing..." Alfred began to explain, hoping to lob off blame onto the other nation. "I was gonna tell you about it, but..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I figured that. I read those god awful books too." Arthur said, waving the apology away.  
  
Alfred paled. "... B- books?"  
  
The Englishman looked up at him with a roguish smirk. "The ones you kept requesting he make. You have some excellent taste, love, but the tentacle one really threw me. Once I saw that thing I knew you had to have been planning something..."  
  
The only thing Alfred could do was stare at him, feeling his trust in Kiku slip away bit by bit.  
  
Arthur gave Alfred a gloriously wicked grin, a touch of revenge simmering beneath the surface. "I know you  _never_  bottom with  _me_ , but next time we open that box I think you should take your turn. How does that sound,  _love_?" He said, an overwhelming amount of fake cheer in his tone.  
  
For a moment Alfred thought,  _'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?'_  
  
Yet the stain he had left on the wall never came out and, somehow, the memory it evoked in him every time he saw it made all of it worth it.


End file.
